


Huffledor

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gryffindor Thomas, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Newtmas Harry Potter AU, that is all.





	Huffledor

Thomas stared dreamily at Newt, the cutest Hufflepuff ever. He felt Minho slap him on the back and Thomas shook himself out of his dreamy state, only to glare at the other Gryffindor for interrupting his thoughts.

“Dude you make it so obvious,” Minho said, chuckling as Thomas’s face went as red as the tomatoes in the salad he was eating.

“Shut up, Minho!” Thomas stage whispered, looking around to make sure no one at their table had heard them. 

“You should just talk to him, Thomas. He’s very nice and even if he had no interest in you, he would let you down in a way so that your feelings wouldn’t be hurt,” Minho said, seriously. Thomas tried to be angry, but he couldn’t because of how genuine Minho looked in his suggestion. Thomas knew his friend was trying to help, but he just wouldn’t be able to handle rejection from his crush. 

Thomas had liked Newt ever since he first met him on the train to Hogwarts their first year. Newt had let Thomas sit in his compartment when Thomas couldn’t find anywhere to sit. They were 6th years now, and Thomas had only talked to Newt about 10 times since they had first met. Yes, Thomas was keeping track.

Newt was just so sweet, with his genuine smile and caring nature. Thomas, however, was probably viewed as arrogant, being a Gryffindor and all. It was no surprise that Newt had been sorted as a Hufflepuff, but it was a surprise hat Thomas had been a Gryffindor. 

Thomas looked back at Newt, and his heart sank seeing Newt giggling and laughing with Aris. 

Minho, who had notice Thomas’s sudden change in emotion, looked at Newt as well and rolled his eyes when he saw what was happening. 

“Thomas, Newt doesn’t like Aris. Aris is dating Gally. Remember?” 

Oh, Thomas remembered. Gally rubbed it in Thomas’s face every day that HE had a boyfriend and Thomas didn’t. Thomas grumbled out an ‘I know’ before crossing his arms over on the table and resting his head on them. 

Thomas closed his eyes and drifted off. He failed to notice the Great Hall going quiet. He opened them when he felt Minho poke him hard in his side. 

“Minho for God’s sa-“ Thomas started, but trailed off when he noticed Aris, of all people, standing in front of him with Newt a bit behind him. 

“Hey, Thomas. Newtie here just had a question for you,” Aris said, turning around to look pointedly at Newt. 

Newt blushed a deep shade of red and stepped forward. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth but no words came out. Thomas couldn’t help but smile fondly at Newt’s obvious embarrassment. “Newt,” Thomas said softly. He could feel everyone looking at them and it made him, a Gryffindor, uncomfortable. He couldn’t imagine how Newt must be feeling. Newt looked at Thomas with wide eyes before looking at his feet. “Why don’t we go take a walk together. Is that ok?” Thomas asked, and Newt nodded his head quickly, still observing his shoes. 

Thomas stood up, but not before patting Minho a bit too harshly on the back. The shit-eating grin Minho had on his face was quickly replaced by frantic coughing. Thomas walked towards Newt and held out his arm. Newt smiled and finally looked Thomas right in the eyes. Thomas could feel his heart beating so fast, he was surprised it didn’t stop beating all together. Newt’s eyes were beautiful. They were a chocolate shade of brown and they seemed to be staring right at Thomas’s soul. 

“Shall we?” Thomas said, and Newt nodded, taking Thomas’s arm in his own hands. They walked out of the Great Hall, and Thomas felt a sense of protection wash over him. He wanted to hide Newt from these prying eyes. Newt, had his face hidden in the side of Thomas’s arm, relying on Thomas for guidance. 

When they left the Great Hall, Thomas had no exact location to head to, so he started leading Newt down the hall. “So,” Thomas said, “What was that all about?” Newt, who had removed his face from Thomas’s shoulder blushed and stopped moving. 

“Um,” Newt began, “I just...uh...wanted to ask...if youwouldgooutwithme?” Thomas stiffened and looked at Newt with wide eyes. He had heard Newt loud and clear despite Newt’s attempt to spit it out quickly. “I mean, you obviously don’t have to if you don’t want to but I...uh...would really like you to,” Newt said, blushing even further and looking down at his feet (again). 

“Newt,” Thomas breathed out in relief, “Of course I would, you shank.” Newt looked up in surprise and stared at Thomas. 

“Really?” He asked, obviously shocked.

Thomas chuckled, “Yes. Really. Now come over here and hug me.” Newt scrambled over and grabbed Thomas, pulling him into a tight hug. They were about the same height, Newt however being about an inch taller, so Thomas pressed his face against Newt’s neck, smiling happily. 

—————————————————————

*1 year later*

“We’re 7th years now, Min-Min! It’s our last year! How cool is that?” Thomas asked, walking up to the dorms with the new and returning Hogwarts students

“It’s pretty cool, I guess. I’m just bummed this is our final year,” Minho said, trudging along beside Thomas as they walked to their dorm. 

“Yeah, I guess. I wonder where Newt is?” Thomas wondered, looking around through the crowd until he spotted the tall blond. “Newt!” Thomas shouted, receiving a few strange looks. Newt’s head snapped up from the conversation he was having with Aris. He turned to Aris, said something, before quickly walking over. 

Thomas was aware that he was making it harder for people to get by, but all he could focus on was his lovely boyfriend, who was currently pushing his way through the crowd to get to Thomas. When he reached Thomas, he wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist, burying his face in Thomas’s neck. Thomas laughed before wrapping his arms around Newt as well. 

“Hello to you, too,” Thomas said, chuckling. 

Newt reluctantly pulled his face from out of Thomas’s neck. “Hello, Tommy. I’m sorry, I just missed you so buggin’ much,” Newt said, before burying his face back in Thomas’s neck and sighing. 

“Newt I literally saw you two hours ago. Calm down.” Newt looked up again and pouted. 

“Well, excuse me for missing MY boyfriend,” Newt said grumpily, pouting a bit. By now most of the students had cleared out, so it was just Newt and Thomas in the corridor. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I missed seeing your pretty face,” Thomas said, pecking Newt on the lips. Newt relaxes and kissed back before pulling away. 

“Fine. You know I love you, Tommy,” Newt said, wrapping his arms around Thomas again. Thomas felt butterflies explode in his stomach. Even though Newt had told him that many times, Thomas still couldn’t get used to the feelings that came with it. 

“I love you, too, Newtie. Especially your booty,” Thomas said, laughing loudly when Newt growled and mumbled a ‘shut the hell up’.

Thomas mumbled an ‘I’m sorry’ before wrapping himself back up in Newt. 

Thomas could definitely get used to this.


End file.
